


Worlds Apart---

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Series: The world without her [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: It has been a week since Luz had been saved from her near death, and things have started to get back to normal. But things on the Boiling Isles are never stable for long...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The world without her [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123904
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Camila sat at the table, gripping the mug of coffee in her hand staring at the strange woman who sat at the head of the table. The woman raised the glass of water that was in front of her, taking a small sip, “Do you need me to repeat that?” Camila nodded, the information she had received was a lot to take in, Hecate sighed, “Your daughter, Luz, has ended up where I’m from. But I assure she is in good health and is fairly happy at the moment.” Camila gripped the mug tighter, “You want to go see her…” Hecate muttered, causing Camila to nod her head. Hecate looked at the floor, “I’m sorry to say at the moment her way home is lost to her, but a time is coming when she will get back…” Camila stood, frustration in her voice. “How can you be so sure of that? My daughter could be…” Hecate raised her hand, stopping the worried mother mid rant, “I have a gift, and I can assure you that she will return to you.” Camila glared hard, “You seem so sure of that!” She screamed, Hecate stood, as Camila felt a small change in the air around her. “Where I’m from I was what is called an Oracle, I was one of the more gifted few that was able to see into the past, present and future without spells. Recently I have been getting glimpses of your child. It took me awhile to track you down seeing as I only had a face to go on, but luckily social media in this realm is so helpful.” Camila shook her head, “May I ask why you left… wherever you are from?” Camila saw the slight change in the expression, it was a look that screamed regret. “I foresaw…. A change in power. I ran, leaving one of my closest friends alone. My cowardice caused her…” Hecate stopped, taking a deep breath, “However Luz will help bring change to my home. She already has in small ways, but soon her actions will have a much larger ripple…”Hecate stopped, her eyes widening. “Interesting…” She whispered, Camila watched intently, unsure of what was happening. “What? What’s interesting?” Hecate stood, and moved towards the hallway that led to the front door of the house, “I have told you all I can for now, maybe tomorrow you should go for a walk. It may help you gain further perspective.” Camila watched as the woman disappeared into the shadows of the hall, and gave chase. “You can’t just…” Camila flicked on the hall light, revealing the empty area. She had only been out of sight for maybe two seconds, Camila shook her head. She walked back into the kitchen and sank into the chair next to the table, thinking hard about what just happened.

Camila was up when the sun broke the horizon, she had barely slept at all that night due to the events that had occurred, she looked out of the window, work had allowed her several weeks off due to the circumstances, but they would expect her back at the start of the next week. She looked around the house, maybe she should go out and take a walk like the being had told her the night before. She put on a thick wool jacket and a hat, the mornings had been bitterly cold lately, and she headed out of the house. She took a deep breath of the morning air, and looked up and down the nearly deserted roadways. She spotted a man walking his dog, and several fitness nuts doing a morning jog. She sighed, Luz had always enjoyed people watching and woke up early to watch what she considered colorful characters. She noticed the small dirt path that led into the wooded area behind the small cul-de-sac in which they lived. Camila stepped past the low hanging branches and began her trek hoping to take her mind of anything that would make her think of her missing child at the moment. She had been walking for only ten to fifteen minutes, when she stumbled upon the run down house. She looked at it, wondering why it existed within the forested area. She glanced closer, realizing the house had no power lines attached to the outside meaning whoever used to live her must have tried to remain off the grid for some reason. Camila was about to press forward when the bright flash occurred, startling her causing her to to drop to the leaf covered ground. She sat for a minute, as her eyes adjusted. She could have sworn that the flash came from the inside of the house, and narrowed her eyes trying to see what could have caused it, when she noticed the frame of the figure laying at the base of the steps. Camlia got to her feet and rushed over, rolling the person over to see their face. She stopped noticing the deformity and complexion of the---whatever it was. Camila shook the creature, “Can you hear me?” The creature just lay still, but it was at least breathing. Camila picked it up with a grunt of effort and decided to get it back to her house, rather than leaving it out in the open exposed to the elements.

She circled around to the back of the house, to avoid being spotted by the cops that were probably still watching her residence, because the being in her arms would be hard to explain. She thought that putting it on a bed would be better than the uncomfortable couch, and walked down the hall to Luz’s room. She spent the next half hour doing a small check up. She had several medical instruments in her home, due to the fact that Luz would always find a new way of almost injuring herself with all the wacky situations she would get herself into, and that had driven Camila to always be prepared for anything. She placed her hand on the creature’s head, feeling the bump that was starting to form, maybe she had gotten it tumbling down the wooden stairs of the run down house, Camila thought, and went to grab one of the ice packs she had kept in the freezer. She grabbed the item, and returned to the room as quickly as possible. Upon placing it on the bump, the creature's eyes shot open, then grabbed the pillow nearest to her and threw it into her face. Camila tumbled back in shock, as she saw the being leap from the bed and sprint out the open door. “WAIT!” Camila shouted, scrambling to her feet and giving chase, she slid into the hall to see the creature hit the rug that covered the living room floor sliding on it and colliding with the small table next to the armchair. Camila ran into the room, dodging the family album the being had knocked onto the floor with her during her tumble, she watched as pictures fluttered out as it nearly missed her shoulder landing on the floor. “WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?!” Camila stopped, shocked that whatever this thing was, spoke perfect english. Camila raised her hands, “I’m Camila and your----” She stopped, noticing the creature was transfixed on several of the pictures that had landed face up on the floor. “Camil---” The being sputtered, glancing around the living room looking at several framed photos on the wall. She stood, and stepped towards Camila. “Sorry about that, I---overreacted.” Camila looked at her, somewhat confused. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Camila questioned, the being rubbed its arm showing a sign of nervousness. “I’m---My name’s Amity…”


	2. Chapter 2

TWENTY FOUR HOURS EARLIER

Luz gripped the object in her hand, and tried the power button for what seemed like the thousandth time resulting in the same outcome, nothing. She stared at her reflection through the spider web like cracks that now covered the screen, she felt a pang of guilt run through her. “Still nothing?” Eda asked, breaking Luz away from the screen, glancing up at her mentor who now stood near the door of her room. Luz shook her head, then looked back down at her phone, Eda walked in and sat down next to her. Luz's voice trembled, realizing that she had lost the only way to contact her mom, it had been days since she had even sent a message, and her mom was one to get easily concerned about her safety. “My mom’s probably freaking out right now.” Luz whispered quietly, scrunching herself into a little ball and falling back onto the sleeping bag she used as a bed, her eyes starting to water. Eda rubbed her hand on Luz’s back, “We can try to figure out another way for you to contact her.” Luz looked up, staring at Eda “Is that even possible? I mean we don’t have the portal.” Eda thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that could comfort Luz at the moment, “And you don’t have a bile sac, but yet you can still do magic. SO anything is possible.” Luz brightened at that, “Thanks Eda.” She said, Eda ruffled the humans hair, “Now just get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day…”

“Books?”

“Check…”

“Pens and pencils?”

“Check…..”

“Unchecked youthful optimism?”

Luz threw a handful confetti into the air, King just stared as he worked his way down the checklist. “CHECK!” She declared, King marked that and emergency confetti off the paper. King that looked at all the items, “Well, looks like that’s everything.” He stared at Luz, then ran to her and embraced her in a hug. “Promise you’ll be safe okay…” Luz rubbed the top of his skull, “King, it’s just school. Tell you what, when i get home we can do a very special comedy hout, okay?” King let go and watched as Luz walked towards the door, as Eda came into the living room holding the brown paper bag. “Hey kid. I, well, I decided to make you a lunch to take today.” Luz looked at Eda, taking the bag from her. “You’ve never made lunch for me before.” Eda just shrugged, “I… It’s not going to be a regular thing so don’t get used to it okay?” Luz smiled, knowing that Eda was still having problems showing her motherly side. “Okay.” Luz said turning back to the door. She opened the door and stepped out into the cool air, and headed down the path that led towards hexside, normally Eda would just fly her there but Luz insisted that she would like to walk there this morning to stretch her legs. The house had just disappeared from view when she heard the voice calling her name. “Luz!” Luz looked up seeing Amity waiting by a small directional signpost. “Amity, what are you doing here?” Luz asked, dumbfounded by her presence. Amity smirked, “What, can’t i walk my girlfriend to school?” Luz stared at her a moment, “Let me guess, Eda wants to make sure i get to school okay, and you're her implement to make sure of that….” Amity’s face started to turn a shade of red, “No……” She muttered, Luz wrapped her arm around the blushing witches shoulders, “Hey, I’m not complaining! Onward , Blight!” Luz shouted, pointing in the general direction of the school. As they walked, AMity told her that her mom was still getting guff from the local populace about the comments that had been made over the broadcast, turning to see the sad expression of Luz’s face. “Is everything okay?” She asked, causing Luz to just nod, “Yeah.” Amity’s eyes narrowed, “You have a poor Hexem Hold Em face, spill….” Luz took a breath and explained her situation with her phone, and not being able to contact her mom anymore for the time being. Amity felt bad, talking about her mothers problems probably didn’t help the situation. “Well, why don’t you tell me about her?” Luz looked up, “What?” Amity shrugged, “I really don’t know much about your parents, so,...what’s your mom’s name?” Luz thought about that for a second, “Back home it was always just me and my mom, her name is Camila…” 

The rest of the walk was filled with the sound of Luz describing her mom while Amity just listened quietly as Luz talked about the songs she used to sing to her, the home cooked meals she would make, her mom’s job, and various other little things. Amity smiled, talking about it seemed to make Luz brighten up, soon Hexside was in view. Emira and Willow were waiting for them by one of the front pillars of the school while other students stood around talking to one another before classes started. Luz waved at the two and quickened her pace towards the group, not seeing the magical circle form above her head. Amity, Emira and Willow watched in horror as a massive sheet of magically produced snow fell onto Luz, sending her to the dirt and her books and paper come flying out of the bookbag. “LUZ!” Shouted Amity, rushing forward to help her off the ground, while Emira and Willow started to gather her items from the ground. “What… was that?” Luz groaned, then the group heard the laughter coming from the top of the stairs, looking up only to see Boscha chuckling. “Oh, what? Too Soon?” Boscha declared, causing Amity to grit her teeth and ball her hand into a fist, she took a step forward only to be stopped by the hand that suddenly gripped her shoulder. “Amity, she’s not worth it.” Willow whispered, Amity looked back at Luz who slowly got to her feet, “No. But it will make me feel bette---” The sound of the loud thud made them turn their gaze back to the top of the stairs. A student had Boscha pinned against one of the pillars near the entrance, Skara tried to help the three eyed witch when another student stepped between them baring his fangs and letting out a growl. Skara raised her hands and took a step back “Yup, okay, Nope.” She declared, the girl who had Boscha pinned leaned forward, “Name’s Viney, I’m in the healing track. Know what that means?” Boscha glared at her, “Do I care?” She growled, Viney leaned in closer, whispering “That means I know what bones to break to deal the most damage, pick on the human again, and I will make sure you are on crutches for the rest of the school year.” Boscha’s eyes widened, as Viney let her grip go, “C’mon Barcus.” Viney looked back at Luz and gave a small wink, and disappeared into the school. Amity, Willow and Luz stood dumbfounded, “Who--was---that?” Emira asked, the three turned to the older Blight girl, who was fanning herself with one of Luz’s notebooks, her cheeks a shade of red. Luz looked at her, “Just a friend of mine.” Emira turned towards Luz, “Could, you maybe, introduce her to me?” Luz raised one of her eyebrows, “Sure, why though?” Amity and Willow looked at each other, wondering how Luz could not pick on the smallest things.

“So ,what did Luz have to say about it?” Emira asked as they walked down the hallway to their respective classrooms. Amity slapped her head, “Ugh, I forgot to tell her about it!” SHe turned to Emira, seeing the small smile on her sister’s face. “Why are you smiling?” She moaned, Emira chuckled “Well, ever since Bleeding Hearts went off the air, you have become my favorite drama….” Amity gave her sister a small shove, “shaddup…” Amity muttered, causing the sisters to bust out laughing. “Just, tell her during lunch.” Emira said, before ducking into the Illusion Track classroom, Amity stopped and removed the small note from her pocket, “I hope Luz will be okay with this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had too split this chapter into two parts-


	3. Chapter 3

“THAT IS SO COOL!” Luz declared, staring at the note that Amity had slid across the table while they sat in the cafeteria. Amity gestured for Luz to keep her voice down, as the tables around them were now staring in their direction. “Your- okay with this then?” Amity said, looking down at the note. She had received it the night before, it seems the Emperor’s Coven had decided to award Amity a Medal of Bravery for her life saving acts. Luz looked at the note, “I mean, I have a feeling that the emperor is just trying to save face after Eda’s petrification attempt. But hey, what kind of friend would I be if i told you to turn this down?” Willow and Gus sat watching the exchange, finally adding to the conversation. “So, When is this ceremony?” Willow asked, Amity took the note and shoved it back into her pocket. “It’s actually tonight.” Amity said, “I was told I could bring a plus one, so…” Amity turned to Willow, “What do you say Willow, care to come?” Willow choked on her mouthful of food, “WHAT!?!” She nearly screamed, “Wouldn’t you rather take Luz….” Amity raised her hand, “Oh sure, Why don’t I bring the girl who broke into his castle and attacked him and his guards.” Willow thought for a moment, “Touche.” She muttered, Luz nodded in agreement, “Eda doesn’t want me to go anywhere near the emperor or his castle. She made me sign a contract and everything.” Willow looked down, clearly thinking, “Sure, why not?”

Willow stood, trying to smooth the wrinkles in her dress. It had been in her closet since Grom, she looked down at it and realized that it was the best she could have done, and raised her hand to the door. SHe hesitated for a brief moment, the last time she was here was when she had been forced, unintentionally, to leave Amity’s birthday party. She took a breath, and used the brass knocker attached to the front of the door. The door opened half a second later, revealing Ed and Em, who looked at Willow in surprise. “So,----I take it you're Amity’s plus one?” Em asked, Willow nodded, “I was shocked as much as you were.” Ed welcomed her inside, “Our ride should be arriving soon, so why don’t you make yourself comfy while we wait?” Willow entered and stood in the grand foyer of the mansion, it looked pretty the same as she remembered it. “Is, your whole family coming?”Willow asked, thinking how the Blight parents would react to see that Amity had invited Willow to the ceremony. “Thankfully no.” Emira said, collapsing onto the couch, and putting her feet on the table in front of it. “It’s just going to be us kids, mom and dad had work related duties.” Willow breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked around, “Speaking of, where is the guest of honor?” Ed chuckled, “She was just finishing getting ready. She’ll be down shortly.” Almost on cue, Amity appeared at the top of the staircase that led to the bedrooms, she had on her grom outfit as well, and the tiara attached to her hair, which was not tied into the short neat ponytail it normally was. “Willow, you look great!” Amity said, walking gracefully down the stairs, holding onto the rail tightly as to not fall in the heels she was wearing. The sound of flapping wings was heard outside the manor, causing the four to turn thor heads toward the sound, “That must be the transport.” Emira declared. They stepped outside, seeing the carriage that was being pulled by two massive pegasi. They were a dark black, and cut a regal but imposing figure. Willow gulped, she would have not expected anything less from the emperor. The door of the carriage opened, and the group climbed into the confines of the carriage. Soon they were in the air, headed towards the destination and looked out at the sights of the isles, they rarely ever saw it from the air.

Amity was the first to step out, on a thick red carpet that had been laid out to the entrance of the castle. Several reporters snapped photographs and began to bombard her with questions. Edric however ushered her away from the fray and towards the massive doors that led inside. Amity stopped and stared up at the towering building, she had only ever really seen photos of the castle, it made her feel small and insignificant. Willow placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave a small smile. Amity took a breath, and stepped forwards towards the guards that stood near the entrance. The doors opened allowing the children to enter the massive gathering space that was lit with the soft glow of the lanterns that hung from pillars that lined the cavernous space, a creature approached them and extended her hand, “Ms. Blight, if you would be so kind to follow me.” Amity nodded, too nervous to speak as she took in the sights of the castle, Edric and Emira were awestruck as well. They mostly walked in silence down several halls that led to the throne room of the emperor, several guards walked briskly past them going about their duties, Edric bumping into one accidentally as he stared at the architecture. A small piece of paper dropped from the guards hand as he continued down the hall and out of sight, Ed bent down and picked it up “Hey you drop---” He looked at the paper, his eyes widening and shoved it into the pocket of his pants and went to catch up with the group that were now several paces ahead of him. 

They entered the throne room shortly after, the four stopped and stared at the seat where the emperor sat, it however, was empty. The small creature's eyes narrowed, turning around to face the children, “It seems Belo’s may be a little behind schedule, Just please wait and he will be with you momentarily.” The creature walked by them and out the doors, leaving the kids alone in the space. “This place is astounding…” Amity finally whispered, Emira looked over at Ed, a small smirk on her face, “Fifteen snails if you go sit in the emperor’s throne…” Amity turned looking at her siblings, “Don’t---you---dare.” She growled, the two girls noticing the look on Edric’s face. “What’s going on?” Emira asked, Edric put his hand in his pocket and removed the paper he had gathered earlier and held it out for the rest to see. On it was a picture of a door, and several scribblings describing various tests. Willow looked at it, “Hey, I’ve seen that door, Eda used it to---” Willow stopped, grabbing the paper. “Luz said she destroyed it!” Ed nodded, knowing the story well, “Look at the date.” He said, Willow glanced over the file in her hand, “YESTERDAY!” She almost screamed, quieting herself at the last moment. Amity stepped closer, trying to get a better look. Amity eyes widened, if she could find out where the portal was located, maybe, just maybe she could help Luz get back in contact with her mom. Amity began to pace around, trying to think of a way to find out where they were keeping it. She glanced over, seeing the other staring at her, with a look of confusion on their faces “What are you thinking?” Willow questioned, Amity looked down at her feet, “We need to find out where they are keeping that.” Willow shook her head, “Why is it everytime I come to this place I end up getting involved in a crime?” She muttered, looking at Amity. “It’s okay Willow, if you don’t want to…” Willow exhaled, “I never said that, This is for Luz after all, but I assume you have a plan?” Amity thought for a moment trying to come up with a plan on the fly, she ran through a lot of options in her head, trying to pick the best one. She looked over at Ed am Em, “You two up for a little distraction?” 

Ed and Em walked into the hallway, holding the shaking Amity followed by WIllow closely behind. They shouted at the nearest Coven guard, “Hey do you have a restroom near here. I think the nerves are finally getting to our little sis.” Emira said, the guard looked at them, “I’m not sure…” he began, Emira looked at him sternly, “Do you want to explain to the emperor why his throne room got redecorated with vomit?” The guard stopped, clearly thinking for a moment. “Oh, just follow me.” He said, gesturing at the group. The door to the throne room a couple minutes later, Amity and Willow peaked out to make sure the hall was empty. “How long can they hold those illusions for?” Willow asked, Amity smiled, “Let me put it this way, Em once held an illusion for 48 hours during a family camping trip, so Ed could throw a party at the manor with no supervision.” The two crept down the hallway as quietly as possible , “All we have to do is find…” Amity began to say, when Willow grabbed her without warning and pulled her behind one of the potted plants that lined the interior of the hall. They watched as two guards exited from a stairwell, whispering to each other as they walked past the hidden children. “What do you think he plans to do with that thing?” One asked, the response wasn’t heard as they walked out of earshot causing the two girls to look at each other in agreement, that stairwell probably was their best best. Amity looked at Willow, “Go back to the throne room…” Willow looked around, “Amity, you can’t---” Amity looked sternly at her friend, “Someone needs to tell the twins which door it is, and if we both get caught they’ll have no idea.” Willow nodded, “Just, don’t do anything rash.” Amity smiled and hurried towards the door, as Willow silently went back the way she came. Luckily the door was unlocked, as Amity slid into the dimly lit stairwell, she decided her best bet was down at the moment, she tiptoed carefully into the dark trying to make as little noise as possible. She soon heard voices coming echoing through the dark, she went quietly towards the sound and soon found herself starting into a massive chamber, a giant device of some kind was in the middle of the room, and at its center was the door from the photograph. “Sir, the ceremony?” asked the creature that led Amity to the throne room, Belos turned looking down at her. “In due time Kikimora, right now---” Belos stopped looking up. Amity held her breath, seeing as he was looking in her general direction. “I know everything that goes on in my castle. Come out little one..” Amity sat in the shadows, trying to think of a way out, her thought however was cut short when she heard Kikimora, “Guards, we have a situation down in the lab. Send reinforcements.” Amity sighed, stepping into the light. “That doesn’t belong to you!” She said, pointing at the portal. Belos glared, “Child, what I plan to accomplish will be best for everyone on the Isles.” Amity spun her hand, causing an abomination to rise from the ground. Abomination, GRAB THAT!” Amity shouted, pointing at the door causing her creation to rush the door. 

Amity watched as Belos simply seemed to melt into the ground, she stood in shock. She had never seen anything ever do that before. She turned when she heard the noise behind her, Belos towered over her, “How did you?” Amity sputtered, as Belos reached out, grabbing her arm, but the sound of bending metal drew both their attention. The abomination tore the door from the frame of the device. Kikimora conjured a circle, sending a massive wall of flame towards the being. The abomination writhed as the heat simply melted it into a pile of useless goo, sending the door crashing to the floor and opening upon impact. A white glow came from the open door, and Amity quickly yanked her arm free from Belos and sprinted towards the object. “There has to be a way to get that out of here!” She thought as her foot hit a pile of goo left from her creation causing her to stumble and fall into the light of the open door. Belos once again appeared from the floor slamming the portal shut, Kikimora walked over to him, a look of concern on her features. “Sir, what do we do now?” Belos looked down at his assistant, “Gather the rest of our… guests.” Belos walked over to a work area and removed a pair of memory tweezers. “They will only remember what we want them too---”


	4. Chapter 4

Amity moved quickly past Camila, who was scared that she was going try to run yet again until she saw the young creature pick up the photographs up off the floor and gently pick up the album. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to---” Amity began. Camila placed her hand on the young witch’s trembling shoulder, “It’s all right, I probably would have reacted the same way. The statement seemed to calm Amity down a bit and placed the items on the table she had knocked them off of. Camila gestured to the sofa, “Would you like to sit?” Amity nodded and sat down while Camila sat in the nearest armchair, and stared at Amity, trying to choose her next words very carefully “So, do you mind if I ask what you… are?” Amity looked at her, and took a breath. “I’m a witch.” Camila stared at the young girl for a moment, “Not my first guess, but okay then.” Amity looked at Camila, “What did you think I was?” She questioned, causing Camila to raise her hands, “I was thinking Elf? I mean the ears….” The statement caused Amity to reach up and touch the tips of her ears, Camila got up and walked over to the row of boxes next to some device and grabbed one of the boxes and showed it to Amity. The cover showed humans and several things with pointed ears, and the words atop the box said Lord of the Rings Trilogy. “My daughter loved fantasy movies, she made me watch that countless times when it first came out…” Camila mused, a smile appearing on her face at the memory. “Yeah, Luz and me have an Azura Book Club every---” Camila stiffened, looking at Amity, “You know Luz!?” She yelled causing Amity to jump a bit, causing Camila to lower her voice. “I’m sorry, I just…” Camila began, Amity looked at the woman. “Yeah, she spent this morning telling me all about you. She said this thing called her phone got broken…” Camila looked back at Amity, “Well, at least that explains her lack of contact, if you don’t mind me asking how did you end up here?” Amity lowered her head, “I learned that someone had the thing that could bring Luz home, I was trying to get it back for her. I just wanted to help her like she helped me.” Camila sat for a moment, hearing the words that the young witch had just spoken, if she had rushed in trying to help Luz without a second thought, she couldn’t be all bad. “Are you hungry?” Camila asked.

Amity looked at the strange meat on the plate in front of her, she picked up the knife and fork and cut off a small piece, finally she put it in her mouth and began to chew. The flavors danced across her tongue, Amity eyes widened. “This is amazing!” Amity said, cutting off a larger piece, Camila chuckled, “Good to know. Do you have chickens where you're from?” Amity shook her head, “Not that I know of.” Amity declared, Camila sat down across from her with her own plate joining in on the meal. “So, a witch. Does that mean you can do magic?” Amity put down the silverware, “Well, I have been working on my fire spell.” Camila nearly toppled out of her chair when Amity spun a small circle into the air, causing a purple flame to hover above her pointer finger. “‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Amity blurted out, ending the spell, as Camila just stared at her. “No, it’s… I just have never seen anything like that before. What other things do you do?” Amity smiled, “Well, my main study is abominations.” Camila leaned forwards “Abominations?” Amity looked at the small space of the kitchen, “I could show you, but they can leave kind of a mess and I would rather not make a mess in your lovely home.” Camila nodded, then it dawned on her, “Well, tell you what, when we are done eating, you can show me then."

True to her word, after they had finished, they went outside to the backyard and through an old broken spot in the fence that led into the small woods behind the house. They soon came across the ruined building buried in its depths. Amity stopped, putting out her hand. “That’s odd… I feel…” Camila looked at the witch as she stepped towards the house, “What?” Camila asked, her interest piqued by the response. Amity narrowed her eyes, “It feels like magic is leaking from it.” She whispered, a bright flash blinded the two for a moment, as two coven guards emerged from the house. “I hate being the low guy on the totem pole, I mean searching for that spoiled rich ki---” One stated, before he saw the pair in front of him. “Oh, this is going to be easier than I thought!” The other said, rushing out and grabbing Amity’s arm. “LET ME GO!” Amity shouted, spinning her free hand in a circle, causing the creature to appear from the glowing circle now on the forest floor. “ABOMINATION! PROTECT!” Amity shouted, causing the being to hit one of the guards, sending him flying back into the dirt. The other loosened his grip on Amity’s arm as the creature swung at him, missing only by a hair. The snap of a twig made the five turn, seeing the two officers standing with their guns drawn. “Camila Noceda, get behind me.” one of them ordered, the abomination however, lunged at the officers roaring as it did, seeing the officers body language as threatening. It swiped at the policemen, hitting both of them and sending them to the ground in a heap. Camila turned looking at Amity, “Call it off! Those are the good gu-” Camila looked at the young witch, whose face was contorted in pain, then she noticed the spot of dark crimson starting to appear on the girls cloak. Camila had seen enough gunshot victims come into the E.R., and realized that one of the officers must have accidentally pulled the trigger when he was struck by the blow. "Do they even practice trigger discipline anymore?" Camila thought, Amity tumbled to the ground, as her creation returned to a pile of useless goo. Camila took a step forward, she had medical supplies back at home, she just needed to get Amity there. However, she was grabbed from behind by the coven guards, “Did he say Noceda? Forget the Blight girl. This human will prove much more useful.” One said, Camila struggled against them, but to no avail as the guards dragged her into the deserted house, before the flash of light engulfed her, the last thing she saw was Amity on the forest floor, a pool of blood starting to form beneath her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> busy at work, so a short chapter will have to do for now


	5. Chapter 5

Luz hurried up the stairs to the entrance to Hexside, she was brimming with excitement. She could not wait to hear how the ceremony went and see the medal that Amity had gotten. She walked pst various students as they talked about what they had done the night before or chatted about the latest gossip that they had heard. She rounded the corner to see Gus standing by her locker, She waved at him and he gave a small nod towards her. She walked opened and opened her locker removing several textbooks, “Have a good night?” Luz asked, trying to balance the books in her arms. “Spent the night reading those magazines you let me borrow.” Gus said, Luz looked up and down the hall, which Gus seemed to notice. “Yeah, I haven’t seen any of the others this morning either.” Luz turned towards Gus, “Maybe they are just running late.” He said, Luz smiled “That’s probably it.” However Luz could not shake the feeling that something was definitely not okay. Luz spent the morning trying to focus on her classes, but her mind kept wandering to the thoughts of the missing Blights and Willow, finally when the mid-day lunch bell rang, she hurried to the cafeteria to talk with Gus, hoping that he may have gotten word. She spotted their normal table, and her worries vanished when she saw the full table, she slowly walked over and sat down, hoping to join the conversation. Emira acknowledged her first, “Hi Luz!” She said smiling, Willow and Edric turned their heads towards her as well, Gus just sat chewing on the mouthful of tentacles that was today's special. Luz leaned back in her chair, “What happened this morning?” Willow yawned and stretched, “Yeah, the ceremony wet later than we expected. I overslept, and my dad’s thought letting me get enough was for the best.” Luz sighed, at least nothing nefarious had occurred.   
Speaking of, how was the ceremony?” Luz questioned, Edric, Emira and Willow’s face went somewhat blank, “It was wonderful…” They replied in unison, as if they had rehearsed the response. Gus shot Luz a look, “Okay maybe scratch that last thought.” Luz pondered. Luz watched as the three’s expressions returned to normal, she decided to press a little further. “So, where is Amity?” Edric was the one to respond this time, “She ate something that did not agree with her last night, so she stayed at the manor hoping she would feel better by tomorrow.” His voice however, seemed robotic. Luz got a sudden idea, “Tell you what. Why don’t you bring her by the Owl House after school, I am sure that Eda has some sort of remedy potion for whatever ails her.” Edric opened his mouth to respond, only Luz stood up quickly “OHMYGOSH! I FORGOT I NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT ONE OF MY PROFESSORS ABOUT MISSING SO MANY DAYS LAST WEEK!” She grabbed her bag off the floor, looking at the group “Remember, Owl House, after school!” She said sprinting from the dining area.

Luz grabbed the potions book from her locker, she had study hall for the next two periods, so she should be able to duck out and create the brew she needed. She just hoped that Eda had the ingredients, Luz sprinted to the school entrance and exited the double doors, she leapt the stairs and hit the dusty ground and hurried towards the Owl House. She had been running for five minutes, however, a sense of unease soon washed over her, it felt as if she was being watched. She slowed her pace and looked around trying to see if she could spot anything in the tree line. “May I have a moment of your time?” The voice questioned, Luz turned towards the sound as the robed figure emerged from their hiding spot. Whoever it was wearing an all white cloak with gold trim, and adorned with a golden mask that resembled an owl. The strange part was that even though dust was being picked up off the ground by the gentle breeze, the robe was spotless. Luz reached for the emergency glyphs she kept in her back pocket, causing the figure to raise its hand. “I am not here for a fight child, I’m just here to extend an invitation. The emperor. He would like to have a word with you.” Luz’s eyes narrowed, “And if i decline?” She grumbled, hand still hovering above her short pocket. “Then she will suffer greatly…” Luz took a step forward, “If you hurt Amity at all I swear---” The figure removed a small bag of fabric hanging from the inside of the gently tossed it to the human, Luz reached out, almost missing it but wrapped her fingers around it. She undid the twine, and unfolded the cloth. Her hands began to tremble as she stared at the object in her hand. “Is this…. How----” Her voice trembled, staring at the pair of glasses now resting in the palm of her hand. They looked exactly like the ones her mom wore, “Well. Will you come along?” The figure asked, extending its hand as Luz was to take it. Luz didn’t believe that the emperor could really have her mom, this must be a trick. “Camila is desperate to make sure you're okay. You wouldn't want your mother to worry more than she already has, do you?” Luz looked up,startled by the fact that the figure knew her mothers name, and gripped the glasses tightly. “Fine.” She muttered, taking the figures hand as it summoned its staff from and the two climbed aboard and took to the sky.

Luz followed the figure through the halls of the emperor's castle, nearing the throne room. They stopped in front of the doors, as they opened slowly and walked into the candle lit room. The emperor sat upon his throne , staring down at the two who had just entered. “Leave us.” He growled, causing the robed figure to nod and vanish quickly back through the doors as they shut. “You have caused me enough problems, but I realize that you could be more useful as an ally.” Luz glared, “Where is she?” She screamed, the emperor only chuckled, he raised his glowing staff, causing the bubble to quickly fly into the room. Camila was trapped inside and ws tossed around as it came to a sudden stop. She glanced around, until her eyes landed on her. “Mija?” She whispered, her eyes widening. “It’s going to be okay, mom. Let her go…” She snarled. Belos stood and walked towards the bubble. “Only if you agree to join the Emperor’s Coven.” He declared glaring at Luz, who shook her head. “Not a chance.” Belos raised his hand, tightening it into a fist, causing the bubble to shrink slightly, as Camila tried to press against it. “Wait, wait!” Luz shouted, Belos turned his glowing blue eyes towards her, Luz lowered her head. “If I do join, will you let her go?” Luz whispered. Belos nodded, “Of course. I give you my word.” Luz tried to think, but she could not figure a way out of this scenario. “All right, you win.” Luz said, she said. The emperor pressed a button near the throne, “Kikimora, your assistance is required. Oh, and bring the branding glove.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eda gripped at the bag of oney in her hands, ever since Luz and Amity shared their story about the miraculous rescue, every one seemed to want to own a piece of human memorabilia. She looked up at the house, seeing the gaggle of children loitering outside. She quickened her pace when she saw that the one wearing the illusion track colors worried expression, “Dweebus.” She declared, “What’s the problem?” Gus looked at Eda, “Have you seen Luz?” She asked us to meet her here after school but the house is empty.” Eda glanced at the door, “Hooty?” She asked, the bird tube shook his head, “No one has been here all day….I’ve been so lonely.” Eda rubbed her face, a sense of dread starting to gnaw at the back of her mind. “Why did she ask you to come here in the first place?” Eda asked, Gus leaned in lowering his voice. “Something’s up with those three, I think Luz wanted you to help find out what.” Eda stared at Willow, Em and Ed, then turned her attention to the fourth child standing several feet away. Amity just stood, nonchalantly kicking at the dirt in front of her. Eda eyes narrowed, and picked up a small rock off the ground, tossing it at Amity, and wasn’t surprised when it passed right through her. “You two.” She said, pointing at the twins, “What’s with the illusion?” Emira and Edric’s faces went slack as if they entered some sort of trance. Eda raised her hand, “You know what, never mind. Just…. Come inside.” Hooty opened the door as the group marched into the house. 

Eda rummaged through the small bottles in her cabinet, hoping she still had some of the potion left. The kids just sat in the living room chatting. Eda found the bottle and poured some of the contents into the glasses of apple blood sitting on the tray and carried it to the group. She placed it on the coffee table, picked up one of the glasses herself and sipped the contents. Gus followed her lead, and soon the rest did as well. Eda watched as the three affected by spell eyes dilated,then ground slightly. Gus looked at them, then back at Eda. “What was that about?” Eda sighed, “Just helped lift the haze that was affecting their memory.” Gus raised an eyebrow at the statement, “I don’t really understand.” Eda lowered her mug, “Remember when we restored her memory?” She said gesturing at Willow, “Someone kind of did the same thing to them but instead of destroying the memory, they just made it a little hard to remember.” Gus started to get it, “And you had a potion to help deal with that?” Eda leaned in her chair, “Hey when you spend a night binging on the good apple blood and can’t remember where you put your keys the next morning, then you can judge me…” Gus raised his hands, knowing to press the issue any further. Emira rubbed at her temples, “That sucked…” Eda turned her attention to the eldest girl, “So, who put the whammy on you?” Emira looked up, “Belos.” She stated. Eda dropped her mug, the sense of dread starting to grow larger in her mind. “Okay, do i dare ask why?” Willow chimed in, “Last night at the ceremony, we may have found proof that Belos still had the portal you and Luz used to go to the human realm.” Eda leaned back and buried her face into her hands, of course things in her life could be simple. Gus started with his own line of questioning, “Why did you try to fool us with that illusion of Amity?” Edric sat, for a moment thinking. His eyes widened at the realization, “ I--- She didn’t come home with us last night did she?” Willow and Emira nodded, “No…” They both whispered quietly. Eda got to her feet, “Okay…” Eda said, “Just, give me a moment. I need to make a call.”

Lilith watched as the group walked around the room, each looking at an item that they could use to help. “I really don’t like the idea of bringing them along…” Lilith stated, “He has our sister so like it or not, WE are coming.” Emira said, holding the dagger in her hand, as the other hexside students looked at the other weapons Eda had acquired over the years. Lilith just exhaled, “Fine, but you two…” Lilith stated, looking over at Gus and Willow. They just stared at her, their expression basically dared her not to change their minds, so she didn’t even bother to make a statement. Eda placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “They’ll be fine, Lily. We will be watching their backs…” Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose, “This is the emperor, Eda! He has an entire army at his disposal, we can't be sure of that.” Eda nodded, “True, but we will need all the help we are going to get, so let’s just go with the flow.” Eda said, picking up a set of brass knuckles and sliding them onto her hands. Lilith picked a sword off of one of the racks, and gave it a practice swing. King held a mace in his paws, finally glad to have found a weapon he could hold comfortably, climbed atop Eda’s shoulder. “Do you think Luz really went to the emperor’s castle by herself? I mean that seems very reckless…” Eda nodded, “And very Luz, when you think about it if one of her friends was in trouble.” King pondered that for a moment, “All right then, let’s go save my Boo Boo Buddy!” Emira gave a small chuckle at the demon, who pointed at her, “DO NOT MOCK THE SACREDNESS OF-” Eda clamped her hand on his mouth, “Not the time King, so is everyone ready. The students nodded, each holding a weapon. Lilith and Eda grabbed their staffs, “Then, let’s go have a little chat with his highness.” Eda growled.

Eda and the group stood at the drawbridge of the castle, walking towards the massive doors. “Really, we’re just going to walk in the front door?” Edric asked, gripping the flail in his hand, trying to hide the fact his hand was trembling. “I will admit it does seem ill advised.” Lilith agreed. “The time for subtlety has passed, I want the emperor to know that I am NOT scared of him.” Two coven guards stepped forward, withdrawing their swords from their sheaths, Eda and Lilith moved quickly, several seconds later the guards were on the ground. Eda placed the tip of the staff against the side of his helmet, “You going to tell me if the human is here, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” The guard turned his head slightly, “Which one, the kid or her mother?” Eda eyes widened, things just got a lot more complicated.

Luz followed the Emperor down the stairs into the darkness, they soon entered the makeshift lab, and Luz looked up seeing the portal attached to some sort of device. “I thought I destroyed…” She began, the emperor turned looking down at her. “You had, but luckily I was able to piece it back together and it functions well enough. Now for the matter at hand.” Kikimora emerged from behind a small structure, holding the glove Luz remembered from the body swap escapade. Belos slid it on, “Once I have binded you to my employ, your mother will be free to return to her realm.” Camila banged her fist against the bubble, “Luz, Don’t…” Luz looked at her mom, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Mom, just… I want you to know that I love you, and I’m sorry for not telling you the truth sooner.” Luz held out her arm, as Belos extended the glove towards her forearm, when the sudden crackle of energy made him stop and turn towards the now active portal. “Kikimora, shut it down.” He snarled, the little creature ran towards a table with several buttons and pressed at them. “Sir, I can’t. It seems to be powering itself.” Belos and Luz watched as a figure clad in a full length black robe emerged from the white light emitting from the portal, the sword in its hand scraping against the metal floor for dramatic effect. The figure lowered the hood, Camila eyes widened as Amity stared down at the four of them. Amity narrowed her eyes at the Emperor, raising her hand pointing the blade at Belos, “Step away from my friends, or I will not hesitate to TAKE YOU DOWN…”


	7. Chapter 7

Amity eyes slowly opened, sunlight poured into the small room through the cheap curtains that covered the windows. She sat up slowly, wincing slightly. She walked slowly towards the window and drew open the curtain, looking out at the sights before her. Odd things moved quickly down a road, humans walked down packed streets and large massive buildings stretched on as far as her eyes could see. She heard a small click, but was enthralled by the going ons outside, so she did not turn around. “Ah, finally awake I see. Try not to move that around too much, I don’t need you reopening those stitches.” Amity did not recognize the voice, and turned to see who was speaking. Amity eyes widened, “Oh great, I’m hallucinating…” Amity muttered, the figure in the door stepped closer and flicked Amity on the ear, causing her to flinch. “Hey, what was that fo---” Amity began to say, then realized that figments of her imagination could not physically touch her. “You---Your real? I thought you were…” She sputtered, “Fictional?” Hecate asked, sitting on the bed, locking eyes with the young witch. “When enough time passes, anything can be forgotten.” She gestured to the spare chair. Amity walked over and sat down, “I’m sure you have many questions, but I’m going to limit you to three.” Hecate stated, Amity just continued to stare, then she began to ponder what she was going to ask. “How did I get here?” She started, Hecate nodded, “I went to go check on Camila this morning, and heard the sounds of a fight coming from the woods, and I eventually came across you. Luckily, I have several books on makeshift medical techniques and was able to get that bullet out of you and patched up.” Amity looked down, seeing she was wearing a shirt that was two times too large for her. “Sorry, I didn’t have anything your size.” Hecate stated. Amity just nodded, “How long was I out?” Amity asked, “Only an hour and a half since I found you.” Amity thought about that, that meant that--- She sprung up, wincing again. “I need to get back, they took Camila!” She shouted, Hecate grinned, “What?” Amity asked, seeing the expression on the three faced woman. “Nothing, it’s just. You just remind me of someone.” Hecate stood and gestured for Amity to follow. She exited the small room and glanced around the small apartment. A typewriter sat on a desk, next to several pieces of paper that looked like they were being worked on. Amity bent down and picked one up, glancing over the words on the page. “Wait….” She muttered. “YOU WROTE THE AZURA BOOKS?!” Hecate nodded, “That’s three, and yes. I needed to make a living somehow. Humans seem to love a good fantasy story. Well, fantasy for them, more like memories for me,” Hecate chuckled. Hecate grabbed a small bag from the couch tossing it towards Amity. “While you rested I went out and got you this, It should fit better than your current outfit.” Amity opened the bag revealing a more appropriate shirt, Hecate gestured towards a closed door, “Bathroom’s there.” Amity nodded moving quickly towards the room. She walked out a minute later, a new question now gnawing in the back of her mind. “How am I supposed to get back? I don’t know the way to-” Hecate raised her hand. “Just relax, there are other ways to the demon realm than just that portal.” Amity sighed in relief, Hecate crossed the room and opened up a small chest. She pulled out a long black cloak, and a broadsword. She held them out for Amity to take, “It’s dangerous to go alone, Take this.” Amity looked at her dumbfounded, Hecate sighed, “Your human friend would have gotten that.” Amity took the items, throwing the cloak around her shoulders, “Alone? You're not coming with me?” Hecate shook her head, “Afraid not, I’m not the hero of this story.” Amity looked down at the sword, “I-- I can’t stop Belos by myself.” Hecate placed her hand on her shoulder, “Just believe in yourself, nothing’s impossible.” Amity gripped the sword tightly in her hands, as Hecate let go of her shoulder and moved to a small desk near the front door. “Now this key will allow you to gain access to the portal door the emperor has, however it is a one time use. Pressing the eye activates it, pressing it again deactivates it. So don’t use it until you are absolutely ready.” Amity reached out and took the key, Hecate then spun her finger in a large circle and magical energy crackled about the room. A small shimmering circle of white light appeared in the center of the living space, she glanced over at the young witch.”Hurry, I can’t hold this forever.” Amity stared at Hecate, then at the circle of light, took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown. 

Amity found herself standing amongst a series of trees and shrubs, spotting several familiar species of wildlife, she turned to see the circle of light vanish behind her. She continued to glance around trying to get her bearings when it dawned on her that she had no idea where she was on the island. She stared down at the key, she closed her hand around it. “No. Come up with a plan first.” Amity thought, when the sound of a distant roar caught her attention. She headed towards the sound, as more and more roars filled the air. She hiked up a small hill and looked down on a small encampment and saw various coven members walking around large cages marking things on papers they were holding. Amity watched for a moment, then an idea began to form in her mind. She watched the coven members movements trying to track the paths they were taking, hoping to find an opening where she could move in undetected. After about five minutes she hurried down the hill, almost losing her footing in the process. She hit level ground and sprinted towards several cages, she glanced at the things inside as she worked her way through the camp. She finally came across the one she had hoped was there, the voice echoed from inside the iron container. “I remember you…” Amity steeled herself, she was not proud of what she was about to do, but it may help her in the long run. “I’m here to bargain…” Amity said, determination in her voice.

Emira ducked the right hook from the guard in front of her, and delivered a swift kick to the creature’s knee. He stumbled as Edric swung his flail making contact with the guards helmet sending him to the carpet of the hall the group was making their way down. Willow had created a blockade on the other end out of a series of vines, her eyes glowing a fierce green as she concentrated on her task, Gus spun his fingers, maintaining the illusions of them he had currently running around the castle throwing off the guards trying to figure out the parties true location. Lilith looked at the group, “Note to self, never underestimate these kids again.” She thought, but smiled slightly. Eda tripped a guard that rushed her with the end of her staff, when the small hoot came from above them . Eda looked, spotting Owlbert sitting on a small banner that hung from the ceiling, he seemed to tilt his head down the hall. “Okay, he found the door that should take us to the lab we were told about! Everyone keep it up, you're all doing wonderfully!” Eda shouted, trying to be heard over the commotion that echoed through the hall. The students of Hexside all nodded in agreement, and followed the elder witches s they began to sprint down the hall. 

Amity spun her finger in a circle, causing a massive pillar of abomination goo to launch her skyward. Belos pointed his staff at her, but was knocked off balance when Luz kicked him in what she assumed was his calf. He leaned slightly to the side, “DEALS OFF!” Luz screamed, as Amity came plunging the sword at Camila. It connected with the edge of the bubble, popping it. Camila hit the hard ground. Amity looked at her concerned, “Get behind something! Luz and I will handle these two!” Camila just nodded, and got to her feet. Belos turned raising his staff again, but a giant pillar of ice shot up between him and the children now attempting to thwart him. Amity turned, seeing that Luz had put down an ice glyph. “You're making a habit of throwing yourself headfirst into danger.” Amity said, rushing to Luz’s side. Luz smirked ever so slightly, “Well you're so cute when you rescue me, it’s kind of hard to resist.” Amity chuckled a little, “Not the time, lets focus on getting out of her alive!” Amity said, and Luz nodded in agreement. Kikimora leapt atop Amity’s cowl pulling it down over her face, Luz scooped a metal pipe off of a nearby workstation. “DUCK!” She shouted, Amity lowered herself quickly, and Luz swung, making contact with the small demon sending it bouncing several times across the steel platform they were standing on. Amity raised her hood, making eye contact with the human, but her eyes soon shifted past her, Belos aimed his staff and conjured a circle of magical energy towards the unaware humans back. “I’m going to finish what that avalanche should have!” He bellowed, Amity shoved Luz to the floor, as the circle washed over her, Belos stared coldly at the young witch, wanting to see the death hex he conjured do it’s work...


	8. Chapter 8

Amity rushed forward, catching Belos off guard. Amity swung a blade in a wide arc, but Belos dipped down, ducking the blade and reached out his hand, grabbing Amity by the throat. He lifted her off the ground, and with a quick movement grabbed the blade from her hand. He lowered the sword to his side, staring at the black garment she was wearing. “Hmmm...witches wool. No matter, magic is not the only way to kill a nuisance.” He raised the blade, and inserted the tip of the blade several inches into the spot under Amity’s ribcage, she howled in pain. “AMITY!” Luz shouted, getting to her feet, rushing towards the emperor, glyph in hand. However Kikimora had recovered and leapt upon Luz, sending both hurtling to the ground, Kikimora scratching at the humans face. Belos locked eyes with the green haired witch in his grasp, “Your death will be slow and painful…” He stopped noticing the small smirk on Amity’s face. “TIME FOR DIN-DIN!” Amity hollered, the roar then filled the chamber they were standing in, causing Belos, Luz and Kikimora to turn towards the still active portal.

_Amity stood before the cage, as the voice growled yet again. “You have nothing to offer me…” Amity stepped forward, “What if I could get you to the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isle’s? I’m sure you're starving.” The greater Basilisk moved its face closer to it’s cage, intrigued by the offer. “I can get you to Emperor Belos, if I do, after you feed, you're free to go wherever you wish, as long as you promise never to feed off the citizens of Bonesborough again. The creature glared at Amity, then lowered its head. “I find your terms acceptable." reaching out its hand, Amity put out her hand as well, the magenta circle glowed around her wrist. “The everlasting oath is sealed." Amity swung her blade, breaking the lock off the front of the cage, “Now let’s split before any coven members see us.”_

The basilisk burst from the white light of the portal, and moved swiftly and quickly towards Belos. Amity kicked him in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip and Amity fell to the floor breaking into a roll as the creature coiled around the surprised emperor. He struggled, but the creature opened its maw and began to inhale. Belos writhed, then it seemed as if he began to deflate. Kikimora broke into a run, hoping to help him, but Luz reached out grabbing her foot and causing the demon to topple to the ground. Belos stopped moving, and the three watched as the once and great and powerful emperor was reduced to nothing but bones and dust. The basilisk closed its mouth, the magic that was in the emperor had been completely drained. The white cloak fluttered to the ground, landing among the bones now littering the floor. Amity slowly got to her feet, clutching her side. “Well, that isn’t what I was expecting…” She raised her eyes to the snake-like beast before her, “But, thank you for assistance. Now go before any guards show up.” The basilisk bowed in acknowledgement, then slithered back into the portal door. Amity removed the key from her pocket, and pressed the button in it’s center, the light faded returning the room to it’s darker state. Amity stared down at the hand at her side, she pulled it away seeing the dark crimson that had built up on her palm. She glanced at Luz, who still had Kikimora pinned to the ground. The sound of rushing footsteps caught their attention, and the doors to the stairwells that led up to the main lobby flew open. Eda and the ragtag team burst into the lab, weapons raised, stopping at the sight before them. Eda rushed toward Luz, “KID! YOU OKAY?” She asked, checking the human for any major injuries. Lilith rushed over to her protege, seeing the spot on her side, “Where’s the emperor?” She questioned, looking around, concern on her face as if he could leap out at any moment. Amity chuckled, “You're kinda standing in him.” Lilith looked down at her shoes, noticing the dust and bones around her feet. Her eyes widened, then looked towards the sound of rushing footsteps. She turned quickly towards the sound, seeing the older human hurry to Amity. Camila grabbed the young witch's hand, placing it back on the crimson spot growing on her shirt. “Keep pressure on that.” She demanded, she then locked eyes with Lilith. “Does this building have any medical supplies?” Lilith nodded, Camila relaxed slightly. Lilith took Amity by the shoulder, leading her to a small bench. Luz let go of the struggling Kikimora when Willow conjured a series of vines to bind her to the floor, as King watched her to make sure she didn’t try anything. She immediately rushed over to her friends side, “Is she okay?” She asked, kneeling down and looking Amity in her eyes. “Im fine, Luz.” Lilith looked closer at the cloak around Amity, she lifted the fabric in her hands. She felt the magic surrounding it when her fingers made contact, “Amity? Where did you get this?” Amity thought for a moment, but the commotion that came from the entrance of the lab drew everyone’s eyes towards the doors. Guards began to pour in, Eda and Lilith raised their staffs, and the hexside students grabbed their weapons yet again. Kikimora cackled, “Guards! ARREST THESE INTRUDERS FOR THE MURDER OF THE EMPEROR!” The guards looked around, one of them stepped forward. “The emperor is---dead?” The rest of the guards lowered their weapons, muttering to themselves. The guard who had spoken noticed Amity sitting on the bench, still gripping her side. He turned, pointing at two of the nearest guards, “Go fetch the healer, and bring him here immediately!” The guards nodded and ducked back through the doors and up the stairwell.

Amity sat while Camila and the Healing Coven nurse did their best to patch up the wound on her side, while the rest of the group sat around answering questions from the confused guards. It turned out that most of the guards only seemed to follow the emperor due to fear of what he could do, and seeing as he was gone, they had no problem refusing the demands of the diminutive Kikimora demands of arresting the group. “What is the worst she could do? Bite our ankles?” The head guard laughed, as Eda slapped him on the back, joining in on the laughter. The curtain that had been put up for Amity’s privacy finally opened and she walked out, wincing only a small bit. Luz looked over, sighing in relief, then looked at her mom. She rubbed her arm nervously, Eda turned seeing the worried expression on the young human’s face. “Hey, could we, perhaps give these two a moment alone?” Eda said gesturing towards the human, the head guard nodded, “You heard the lady, everyone out!” Eda grinned, “I’m starting to like you. What’s your name?” The guard looked back at her as he ushered the group from the lab, “It’s Steve.” Luz gripped Amity’s hand as she attempted to leave, giving her a look that silently asked her to stay. Amity nodded, and stood by Luz’s side. Camila looked at the two for a moment, then spoke hoping to break the awkward silence now between them. “So... It looks like you're doing well.” Luz lowered her head, tears starting to form in her eyes, guilt starting to gnaw at her. “Mami, I didn’t mean to lie to you, it’s just that…. I…. I didn’t want to disappoint you more than I already had….” Camila stepped forward, wrapping Luz in a hug. “Carino, I’m not disappointed in you, and I never will be. It’s just that I wanted to help you fit in at home.” Camila stopped, thinking hard about her next words. “I should have known that trying to force something to fit could only end up breaking it.” Luz raised her head, looking at her mom through the tears running down her cheeks. “I’m sorry too, I should have tried to tone things down at school. I mean, snakes? What was I thinking?” The two humans chuckled slightly, making Amity feel a little out of the loop. Camila looked at the green haired witch, a question forming in her head. “Hey, however did you survive that gunshot?” Luz widened her eyes, turning towards Amity. “YOU WERE SHOT!?” she screamed, panic in her voice. Amity looked at the two, “Is that what you call that? Someone found me and helped me.” Camila raised her eyebrow, thinking. “Was it---” Amity shot Camila a knowing look and nodded slightly. Luz looked between the two of them, feeling a little out of the loop. “Tell you what, why don’t we continue this conversation somewhere a little more --- homey?” Asked Luz. The three then headed towards the lab doors to join the others outside. The small group stepped onto the drawbridge of the Castle, as the sun began to rise over the Island. Camila stared in awe at the sight before her, Luz had convinced Eda that the others would return to the Owl House by the recently returned portal, but she wanted to show her mom the island by air. Eda had agreed, Lilith walked out next to Eda, along with Amity as they mounted their respective staffs. Luz looked at her Mom, “You're going to want to hang on tight, flying takes a little getting used to.” Camila nodded and wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist as they took off into the sky.

EPILOGUE

The Owl spy walked his way through the snow, he had come to the knee. It stopped when it felt the surge of magical energy crackle through the tree line. The circle of white light opened several feet in front of the spy, as the elder witch stepped back onto the soil of her home for what had felt like an eternity ago. She looked up at the robed figure before her, “I take it you're no longer under the thrall of the Emperor?” The being nodded, “When he fell, so did his sway over those he had binded to his coven. I have a lot to make amends for.” The spy declared, Hecate nodded in agreement, “I as well, So should we get started Malingale…”


End file.
